


Magred & Bee- Oneshots

by UnrequitedLove



Category: Magred & Bee
Genre: BASICALLY MY LIFE, Bee acts like a child, Bee is a teen, Bee is stupid, Comedy, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Magred is a teen, One-Shots, Original Characters - Freeform, basically happiness, jk, magred needs a hug, magreds dark past, under-age drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrequitedLove/pseuds/UnrequitedLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How did it go?"<br/>Bee flopped on the couch, deflated.<br/>"I don't want to talk about it." Magred paused from reading a questionable romance novel. She crossed the room over towards Bee.<br/>"Get up."<br/>Bee didn't open her eyes. "I don't want to. I'll just sit here and be a potato."<br/>Magred smirked. "C'mon. I have something to show you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Undelivered Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~  
> Just a warning to anyone reading this- these are oneshots, quick little stories and pieces of fluff. They are not in any order and the ages jump around a lot. In one chapter they might be twenty something and in the next teenagers. I find that I'm okay writing cute little scenes but not the connecting bits.
> 
> But try to bear with me here, and enjoy~

****One  
Undelivered Messages

"Why do you never text me?"  
"I text you."  
Bee leaned over the table, pouting.  
"Almost never."  
Magred sighed. Put down her half-eaten sandwich.  
"I text you." She repeated.  
"I never get any texts." Bee would not let up.  
"Then maybe your cell phone is crappy."

Bee was silent. Then, "Or maybe you just don't text me."  
Magred exploded. "OK, even if I didn't text you, which I DO, you wouldn't respond anyway! YOU NEVER DO!"  
"Yeah, but that was one time and it was only for three months!" Bee fired back.  
"THREE MONTHS?!? THREE MONTHS OF STARING AT A BLANK SCREEN AND MESSAGING YOU OVER AND OVER WITH NO REPLY!"  
"I WAS BUSY!" Bee exclaimed.

It was at this point that everyone in the cafeteria turned and stared at them.

Both girls lowered their heads and pretended to be fascinated with their lunches.

After what seemed like hours of awkward silence the bell finally rang.  
On her way to Science, Bee stopped at her locker to check her phone. There was one unread message that she hadn't seen in her inbox. She clicked on it.

The text was from Magred.


	2. Two- Seafoam and Bliss

"Bee? Bee!"   
Magred's feet sank into the soft sand. The moon's light illuminated the soft rise and fall of the waves. White froth bubbled up to the surface.  
"BEE!"  
Please don't be dead, she thought.  
"Margaret!" Came a voice from behind her.   
Magred spun around.  
Bee was walking towards her, holding a red SOLO cup and stumbling slightly.   
Magred narrowed her eyes.   
"You're drunk."   
Bee giggled. It sounded unnatural. She tried to take a step forward and fell into Magred. Beer spilled all over Magred's shirt.   
"Ok, we're getting you home."   
Magred looped Bee's arm over her shoulder. She started walking back to the parking lot.  
"Margaret! Look at the waves!"   
Magred frowned. "I'm not Margaret. I'm Magred."  
Bee's head tilted back.  
"You're Margaret."   
"You're drunk."  
Bee smiled a Cheshire-Cat smile. "You already said that," Bee said in a sing-song voice.  
In one smooth motion, Bee unhooked her arm from around Magred and stumbled into the water. She laughed.  
"Bee! Get out!"   
Bee laughed again, and pulled on Magred's hand.  
Magred fell into the water, which enveloped her completely.  
The waves were pleasantly warm.  
"You used to be Margaret." Bee was saying. "But then..something happened. And you became Magred." She frowned. "But you're Margaret now. You're happy. Hey, look at the moon!"   
Bee looked up and smiled, so big and bright and pure Magred choked. She was glad Bee had changed the subject. She didn't like to remember her old name. 

Bee splashed around in the waves, content. She will always be a child, Magred thought. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

Then Bee pulled her under. So Magred splashed around in the water. She rolled in the waves. She felt the froth bubble up around her. She laid on her back and looked up at the bright, blinking moon.

She was seafoam and bliss.


	3. Three- Our Own Prom

It was around midnight when Bee burst through the door of the apartment. Her gold gown was wrinkled, her hair wild.  
"How did it go?"   
Bee flopped on the couch, deflated.  
"I don't want to talk about it."   
Magred paused from reading a questionable romance novel. She crossed the room over towards Bee.   
"Get up."   
Bee didn't even open her eyes. "I don't want to." She pouted. "I'll just sit here and be a potato."   
Magred smirked. She pulled Bee up. "C'mon. I have something to show you." 

Magred led Bee out into the backyard. In the canopy of white blossom trees was a beautiful little clearing. The trees were strung with fairy lights and frothy silk formed a canopy. Soft music was playing.

"I...missed Prom. So..I thought we could have our own." Magred grinned cheekily. "Will you dance with me?" Without waiting for an answer, she pulled Bee into the clearing and brought Bee to her chest.   
They slowly began turning.

"It wasn't all horrible," Bee admitted.  
"Mm?"   
"Okay, well yes. I just..People kept asking me to dance, and the whole time I just wanted you to be there."   
Magred twirled her.  
"But I did look beautiful."  
Magred scoffed. "You always look beautiful!"  
Bee closed her eyes as Magred turned her.   
"Mm. But tonight I looked stunning."   
"Well then I wish I was there."

Bee smiled. "You know what I want?"  
Magred blinked. "What would you like, Bee?"  
Bee was silent for a second. She gazed at the blossoms as Magred spun her around. The soft glow of the lights illuminated her face.   
"A drink. I would really like a drink."  
"Mm. No more beer for you." Magred drew Bee closer to her. She could see the faint freckles on Bee's nose.   
"Why not?" Bee's breath was soft.  
Magred had the feeling they were no longer talking about the beer.  
She exhaled slightly. "It..wouldn't be right."  
Bee frowned.  
"I don't care if it's not right."  
Magred said nothing.  
"I want you to kiss me," Bee said.

You've had too much to drink, though Magred, but she didn't say that. 

She kissed Bee. 

Tentative at first, like little butterfly wings. Then altogether, pressing against Bee's soft lips. 

Afterwards, they stopped their slow waltz.

"This will never last,"   
"I never said it would."   
"Yeah but-" Magred argued, but Bee cut her off.  
"I don't want to talk about it right now." She smiled a sad little smile. "Let's just dance."

So they just danced.


	4. Four- A Night In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you for reading this, this is my first story here so feel free to leave me comments and tips~

When the movie started, they had been on opposite ends of the couch, the popcorn bowl between them. The lights were dimmed, enough so that the glow from the screen illuminated their faces, making them look ghostly. 

The electric hum was the only sound other than the movie. They weren't even sure what the movie was, they had chosen one at random. Every second or so, they would glance at each other when they thought the other one wasn't looking. 

Every once in a while, they would look at each other at the same time, smile, and glance down. The movie hummed on. Slowly, they began to inch closer.

The movie was a soft, quiet one, and neither of them remembered anything about it. Halfway through, the movie was forgotten. They could feel the electric current in the air. They could feel the heat of the other's closeness. 

When the movie ended, they were both in the middle, cuddled up together. The bowl of popcorn lay spilled on the ground, the movie rolled the credits. One of them, the brown haired one, glanced down at the other. The other girl was leaning on her shoulder, fast asleep, chest rising and falling softly.

Magred smiled.


	5. Five- Eyes Full of Stars

The car door slammed. Magred jumped. The boy got out. He offered his hand to Magred, which she declined. Instead, she walked around to the back of the truck to get the blanket.

The boy spread the blanket on the ground. The grass was thick and wet. Magred laid on it. She shivered. The night air was cold on her pale arms.

 _Where is my jacket?_ She thought. Then,  _oh, right. It's at Bee's._ Magred frowned. She didn't want to think about Bee, but she didn't want to think about anything else.

The boy tapped her on the shoulder. He asked her if she was OK. She lied. She said she was great. He asked her if she had ever seen stars so bright. She replied she hadn't. She just wanted him to shut up. 

Magred lifted her head and stared up. He was right: the stars were big and bright and unlike any she'd ever seen. But she wouldn't tell  _him_  that.

She gazed at the velvet sky, feigned amazement. The moon was big and round and bright. She kept her mind occupied; she didn't want to think, it caused too much pain. 

So instead she sat and imagined what Bee would look like, sitting there, staring at the sky. Her smile would be as bright as the moon. Her hair would be as wispy as corn silk. 

Her eyes would be full of stars.


	6. Six- The Day I Died

They sat at the tiny table under a flickering lamp, eating Thai takeout. Bee slurped her noodles.

"Tell me a story."

Magred wiped her face with a napkin. "Mm. What story?"

"Tell me the story of the day I died."

Magred blinked and put down her fork- she had never really figured out how to use chopsticks. She cleared her throat.

"It was the winter when we were 14, or maybe fall. Point is that it was cold. We were hanging around the bridge with some girls, you remember them, right? The air was crisp and chilly. You had no jacket because your mom told you to put one on and you were mad at her for some stupid argument," 

"It was something about fish," Bee remarked.

"So we're leaning on the railing very dangerously talking about things only 14-year-old girls talk about when somebody guessed how cold the water was. Everybody began making bets- then some idiot dared you to go jump in."

Bee's face was full of wonder.

"I said that there was no way you were jumping in there. You were mad at me. You said I couldn't make decisions for you. You wanted to prove me wrong. So you took off your shoes and balanced on the railing's edge. None of us believed you were gonna do it."

"What happened next?"

"You jumped."

"How far down was it?"

Magred smiled. "I don't know, maybe 10 feet down?"

"You're exaggerating."

"Maybe. So you jumped. Actually, it was not really a jump, it's like you fell into the water. Your body was willing you to stay back, but once you lean too far...You were falling for what seemed like eternity and the whole time I was thinking how could I let her do this? 

"You hit the water hard. Like a brick. The sound was so loud, it echoed. White froth came bubbling up. And for a few seconds, there was..nothing. Just silence, except for my heart pounding wildly in my chest. Amother few seconds passed. You were drowning in there, all alone and freezing. Your head never reasurfaced. I was so scared, I didn't even think."

Bee's eyes opened wide. "What did you do?"

"I took off my shoes, and my socks, my coat. I was standing there shivering, in my dress. And then I jumped in after you. The water was so cold it burned my skin. I was surprised I didn't pass out right there. It hit you like a brick. And yet I struggled to keep my head above the water. I had to find you.

"And so I thrashed around wildly. I couldn't feel you. I thought you sank to the bottom. But then I felt your hand. I pulled you up, hooked you under my arm. Shore seemed like a mile away. 

"Sometimes they tell stories of people with extraordinary strength in life-threatening circumstance. This was like that. I finally reached shore, dumped you on the sand. You were so pale, and limp. Your lips were blue. You must have been in that water for a few minutes before I found you. Your body was shutting down."

Bee was silent.

"I knew I was too late. You had no pulse, you weren't breathing. I still tried. I wasn't even out of the water when I put my mouth to your s and started doing CPR. I was only concerned about you.

"A couple seconds passed. I was crying my brains out, holding your hand, when I felt it. A slow, faint pulse. Your chest began rising and falling, and then your breath hitched. You started coughing up water all over yourself. You needed clothes, warm clothes. I scooped you up like a baby. You were still so pale, and limp, arms dangling by your sides, head lolling back. 

"All my muscles ached, and my teeth were chattering. I still stumbled back to the bridge. Fortunately, one of the girls lived right by the bridge. I wrapped my coat around you. At her house, I took you to the bathroom. I dressed you in warm clothes I had borrowed. We sat you in front of the fire.

"I didn't call an ambulance. They were expensive and at the time, your mom was working 5 jobs, none of them paying decent. Looking back, I was stupid. No amount of money was worth your life.

"We gave you blankets and soup. Your lips turned pink again. You didn't remember what had happened. You must have hit your head somewhere. Everyone was so relieved, but only I knew the truth. You had been dead. Your heart wasn't beating. But you came back to us."

At this point, Magred was crying. She wiped her hand down her face. 

"I walked you back to your house. I was surprised you could even walk. I didn't tell you about what happened. I didn't want to upset you." Magred looked down.

"And that's the story of the day you died."

Bee was silent for a second. She picked at her Thai food.

"I think," she inhaled sharply. "I think I came back for you." 

 

 


	7. The Normal Autumn Day

It was the normal autumn day: crisp and chilly, the wind blowing leaves in looping spirals in the air.   
The two girls walked alongside the bridge, humming a tune they hadn't been able to get out of their heads.   
They crossed the street over to the park. 

The shorter one, the blonde haired one began singing, a song high and clear and as fleeting as the wind. The brown haired one smiled at her. 

They sat on the swings, swaying back and forth lazily, chattering about something that probably didn't matter that much.

All at once, the conversation stopped.

Magred found herself staring at Bee, or more specifically, at Bee's lips. 

Bee glanced at her, her eyebrows raised in question. 

"Two thirds of me wants to kiss you right now. The other third is like, 'No, man, that's a terrible idea!'", Magred said. 

Bee didn't say anything; just stared ahead. 

Magred glanced down awkwardly, pretending to be interested in her boots. After a hesitation, she looked back over at Bee.

Bee was wearing an eggplant purple coat and had stopped swinging. Her hair was blowing back from her face, wispy and light. Her eyes matched perfectly with the deep grey mountains. 

"Wha-at are you thinking a-bout?" Magred suddenly found that she could not speak.

She did not answer at first, the girl in the eggplant purple coat, just sat there gazing wistfully at the mountains. 

She looked beautiful. 

"I'm thinking about your two thirds," Bee said, and then Magred kissed her. 

Their lips were soft, pressing against each other. Their legs twined together on the swings. Magred's arms snaked around to hold Bee. 

And then, they got up. They chattered about things that didn't really matter. Bee began to sing, in a voice high and sweet and strong as the mountains. 

They crossed the street to the bridge. The wind picked up leaves and tossed them around in aimless spirals. 

To anyone walking by, they were just two girls, humming a tune they couldn't get out of their heads, walking along the bridge on a normal autumn day.


End file.
